


The Prince and The Soldier

by toxzen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxzen/pseuds/toxzen
Summary: “And may your lives be forever intertwined, until the last star goes out.”With those final words, I was wed to a man I had met only three hours before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little one shot about an arranged marriage between levi and eren. tbh i have a bit more planned in this au, but i wanted to post it as a one shot to feel like i've completed something. (i have like 7 unfinished works rn and i feel so unsuccessful that i haven't finished on in so long otl)

**Eren’s POV**

 

“And may your lives be forever intertwined, until the last star goes out.”

With those final words, I was wed to a man I had met only three hours before. 

I glanced up from the slender fingers that rested on my palms and met Levi’s steady gaze. I didn’t have to look up that far. He was a solid head shorter than me. When I had discovered this, I had been stunned. This was the man that my father’s armies had taken to calling the Strongest Soldier. He didn’t look like a soldier, much less the strongest. His dark hair had been carefully parted down the middle when we’d met—for the ceremony he’d slicked it back from his face. His face was thin, angular, and shockingly pale. His eyes were deep set, and the same pitch color as his hair. I imagined he was muscular because of his occupation as a soldier, but the formal robes he had worn when we’d first met concealed any confirmation of this. Even now in the ceremonial garb of the wedding, I could only tell that he was slender. 

“Eren.”

My father’s whisper made me glance quickly over my shoulder. He raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, right.” I slipped my hand in Levi’s and led the way off the island gazebo.

Levi allowed himself to be drawn along. He probably had absolutely no idea what was going on—beyond the basics that he’d just married the prince of his enemy’s nation, of course. 

Our marriage had been arranged in an effort to bring peace to our clashing clans. It was also an arrangement I hadn’t known anything about until today. The union of the prince and the soldier was going to bring the Jaeger and Ymir clans together; it was my duty togo through with this marriage. That was the condensed version of the lecture my father had given me when I’d practically thrown a fit over the prospect of being married off to someone.

As I led the way across the arching bridge that spanned the crystal clear pond, I felt Levi’s grip shift slightly in mine. I glanced over at him. His face was as expressionless asit had been when I’d first met him, but there was a tight set to his jaw as if he were steeling himself for what was to come. 

I swallowed. I was also incredibly nervous about the second part of the marriage ceremony:

The wedding night.

* * *

A horse drawn carriage took us from the temple back to the palace. It was customary to hold hands in the temple, so I had released Levi as soon as we crossed the threshold. Little twitches of his hand made me feel as if he was having to resist the urge to pull away from me.

Though the temple ceremony had been an intimate, familial affair, as weddings traditionally are, the news of our marriage was by no means unknown. We received many congratulations as we made our way through the palace. I received all the words kindly, while Levi stared blankly at our well-wishers. I couldn’t imagine what it must be like for him, not knowing the language. 

When we finally reached the royal wing, we were beyond the scrutiny of the court. I sighed in relief as the double doors swung shut behind us. This didn’t mean the end of our journey, however. I led Levi down the winding corridors until we finally reached my room, which was tucked in the back of the palace overlooking a vast, emerald green forest. 

I pushed the door of my bedchamber open and waved for him to enter in front of me. Levi paced slowly into the room. He gazed around it. He gave a small nod, as if deeming his surroundings passable. Then, he reached up and unhooked the buckles of his robes. He let the garment slip off his shoulders and pool around his ankles. Beneath the ornate, silver robe, he wore loose black pants, and a thin undershirt.

I swallowed as I stared at his shoulders and arms. He was indeed very muscular. He could probably lift me over his head and toss me across the room.

Levi turned to me. He reached out and caught the first buckle of my robe. His eyes flickered up to meet mine. There was a question in them. I nodded. Levi unhooked the three gold buckles. His hands slid over my chest and pushed the fabric off my shoulders. I flushed as my bare chest was revealed. Unlike Levi, I didn’t wear an undershirt beneath my robes, just a pair of loose pants. 

Levi rested his fingertips on my hips. My eyes darted across his face. He pushed up onto his tiptoes and rested his lips on mine. His lips were soft and cool. I closed my eyes and pressed into the kiss.

Levi gasped softly and dropped back on his heels. I bent to keep our lips together. His tongue darted out. I opened my mouth and pushed mine out to join his. Levi’s hands tightened on my hips. 

I could feel my heart throbbing nervously in my chest as his hands slid slowly down my thighs. Suddenly the grip tightened. He tugged demandingly. Getting the message, I hopped lightly off the floor.

He caught me easily and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me with little effort across the room. We continued to kiss until I felt his knees bump against the edge of my bed. I pulled back, panting heavily, and gazed down at him. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he released soft pants of his own. 

He leaned forward. I released my legs’ hold on him and he let me fall gently to the mattress. I lay back on the plush comforter and stared up at him. He climbed slowly onto the bed and crawled forward. 

I bit my lip. My hands were trembling slightly. In effort to still them, I clenched the comforter almost desperately. Levi stopped when he was hovering over me, one knee between my legs and the other just brushing my hip. 

His slender fingers reached out and traced a slow pattern across my bare chest. I let out some sort of hybrid sound between a groan and gasp. A flush of embarrassment spread over my face.

“Okay?” His voice was low, husky. It seemed entirely unaccustomed to the sound it was making.

“Mm-hm." I gave a nod in case he didn't know what I meant

Levi nodded. He ducked down and suddenly his lips were pressed against my nipple. I muffled a yelp against the back of my hand. Levi glanced up at me hurriedly. I nodded. His mouth sucked gently on my nipple. I whimpered against my hand. 

The hand that wasn’t braced against the mattress slid over my toned stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut as his fingers pushed below the waistband of my pants.

“Okay?” he breathed against my nipple.

I only managed a nod.

Levi pushed his hand into my pants. I gasped as his fingers wrapped around my half-hard dick. He gave it a small squeeze. My hand dropped from my mouth, letting a long moan escape my lips. I fisted the comforter by my head as his hand slipped around my cock. His tongue flicked against my nipple and I released another, absolutely embarrassing, moan.

As he continued to jerk me off, I began to thrust into his grip. My cock slowly dripped precum. He slicked his hand with the the fluid and fisted my cock. A few moments later, his hand slipped out of my pants. 

I whined in meager protest. Levi sat back on his knees. He grabbed the waistband of my pants. He glanced up at me and I nodded. He slid the last remaining article clothing off my hips. I helped kick it the rest of the way off. 

Levi slid his hand into his pocket. My eyes widened as he removed a small vial. He opened it and poured the clear liquid onto his hand. I swallowed. At least one of us had come prepared for this. Levi dropped back onto me. His lips found my nipple again and his teeth scraped gently against the bud. A shuddering whine left my lips.

His hand returned to my cock. I gasped from the cold of the liquid.He slid his hand down my length and cupped my balls. I moaned as he began to massage them gently. My hips bucked slightly, and my hip bone dug into his toned stomach. He grunted quietly.

His hand reached between my legs. I whimpered quietly and with a little trepidation. The slick pad of his ring finger rubbed against my hole. He pushed in—

I yelped loudly as he buried his finger to the second knuckle inside of me. My hand slammed against his shoulders and I shoved him back.

“What the hell? You can’t just shove your finger up there!” I knew he’d have no way of understanding me, but hopefully my tone would convey my displeasure. 

“It’s just one finger,” Levi said. He pulled back from my chest and, straightening his arm, hovered over me.

“Y-you understand my language?” I said in confusion.

“Yes,” Levi said. He curled his finger slightly. 

I gasped and my hips bucked of their own accord. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I did.” Levi cocked his head to the side. “I asked you each time if it was okay.”

“I meant something along the lines of ‘Hello, my name is Levi’ when we first met,” I huffed. It was rather difficult holding an indignant conversation with Levi’s finger working inside of me.

Levi shrugged. “Your father introduced me to you.” While he seemed to have a good understanding of the language, he still spoke in a thoughtful manner that suggested he wasn’t entirely fluent. 

“Well, this'll make things easier,” I said. “I—could you wait? Just a second.”

Levi’s eyes widened. His ministrations stopped entirely. “Do you want me to take my finger out?” The sentence felt like too much information, but perhaps he didn't know any euphemisms. 

“I-it’s okay," I said with a shake of my head. “It just—“ I shifted my hips slightly—“feels a little…strange.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Levi said, but he continued to remain still.

I whimpered quietly as I worked my hips down on his finger. “Okay, you can move or something.”

Levi nodded. He slid his finger out slowly and pushed it back in. “Let me know when I can put in another,” he said. 

“Mm-hm.” I squeezed my eyes shut. My head was beginning to spin. My cock throbbed and precum dripped onto my trembling stomach. I couldn’t believe that with only one finger Levi was rendering me such a mess. I couldn’t imagine what would become of me when he added another, let alone put his cock in me. I whined loudly at the thought. I couldn’t bear the idea of becoming an absolute mess in front of a man I hadn’t even known for half a day, but I figured it would happen eventually over the course of the night, so I might as well get it over with.

“Another,” I whispered. I blinked my eyes open.

Levi nodded. His eyes were on my lower half. I blushed and hid my face in the crook of my elbow. 

Levi slowly drew out his finger. He pressed his forefinger and middle finger together and carefully worked the pair into me. I whimpered loudly.

“That’s okay?” he said.

“Uh-huh.” I peeked up at from beneath my arm.

His eyes flickered up to me. I quickly hid my gaze again, but not before I caught sight of small smile play across his lips. 

His fingers pushed into me. When they were buried to the last knuckle, he curled them. I cried out and my back arched off the bed. Levi had touched _something_ , and whatever it was it had sent an electric current down my spine.

“What was that?” I panted. “What did you do?”

“I found your—“ Levi frowned. The expression furrowed his thin brows together. “I forget the word. It’s the place that feels good when you touch it.”

“Yeah, I got that much.”

Levi huffed quietly, a noise that sounded something like a laugh, but then his frown deepened. “Have you never done this before?” he asked.

“I—no…” I slipped my arm over my forehead and onto the mattress above my head. I gazed up at him.

He nodded slowly. His fingers spread gently inside of my passage. “Okay, keep talking to me; tell me if you like something or don’t.”

I nodded.

Levi continued to work his fingers in and out of my hole. His thrusts were shallow and slow. He spread his fingers apart as best he could. Several minutes passed before he asked to add a third finger. I nodded my consent. The stretch was a little painful and I bit my lip desperately. Levi watched me. When his fingers were buried to the last knuckle, he waited for me to collect my breath before pulling them out and pushing back in. A trembling gasp escaped my lips.

I stared down his body. I could see the outline of his cock pressing against the fabric of my pants. I chewed lightly on the inside of my lip as I raised my knee off the bed. I pressed it against the bulge. Levi grunted and rutted down on my leg. A small moan left his lips. I gasped at the surprising sound and my leg dropped back onto the mattress. 

“Tease,” Levi said. There was a small chuckle in his tone.

I flushed and averted my gaze. 

“Do you think you're ready?” he asked. He curled his fingers to indicate what he meant. He hadn't found that spot again, or maybe he knew exactly where it was and just wasn't touching it because he was well-aware I'd probably cum on the spot if he did.

I nodded slowly and looked back up at him. 

Levi pulled his fingers gently out of my passage. I whined as I lost the feeling of being filled. Levi chuckled quietly. He sat up on his knees and pushed his pants off his hips.

My eyes widened as his cock sprang free. It was _thick_. It arced toward his tone stomach. A bead of precum glimmered on the tip. I swallowed and subconsciously shifted away from in the mattress. Three fingers were nothing compared to his dick.

Levi picked up the half-empty vial he had dropped on the bed. He poured the remaining liquid onto his shaft. He wrapped his hand around his length and spread the lube over his cock. A trembling breath left his mouth. His grip tightened on the base of his cock. His eyes were squeezed shut and he breathed slowly.

After a moment, he dropped forward, bracing himself once again on the mattress. He shifted slightly to align the tip of his cock against my passage. I whined quietly and shifted back on the mattress. For what ever reason, the instinctual need to flee was beginning to flutter in my chest. Levi’s hand found my hip and he pinned me down. He  pushed forward. His cock slipped into my passage. I released a choking cry. My hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist.

“St-stop—don’t!” I released a pained whine as my passage stretched around the tip of his cock.

“Eren.” My name rolled off his tongue and I relaxed slightly from the sound. He had said it once during the marriage ceremony, but it had sounded so foreign then. Now was different. My name felt safe in his voice. “Are you okay?”

“I-it hurts,” I whispered almost sheepishly. “I don’t—is it—will it fit?” My eyes flickered up to meet his gaze.

“Yes,” Levi said reassuringly. He released my hip and reached up to cup my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb. “But it’ll probably hurt more, so tell me again whenever you need to stop.”

“O-okay,” I said with a slow nod.

Levi nodded as well. He returned his hand to my hip. Slowly, he pressed deeper inside of me. A long whimper left my lips. The stretch was unimaginable and my stomach twisted from the pain. Levi paused. He shifted his hips slightly and pushed forward again.

“No, no, no, stop,” I cried out. “Stop it’s too much. I don’t like it.”

Levi froze entirely. “Eren, just breath,” he murmured. “I’ll take it out, so just focus on your breathing.” He shifted back.

“No!” My legs wrapped around his hips. “You can’t. We have to; we have to consummate it.”

“Constipated?” Levi said in confusion. 

“No, consummate.” 

“What?”

“We have to.” I rutted my hips down to emphasize my point, but this only cause me to cry out. The feeling that radiated through me began as sharp pain, but beneath that there was a sensation of pleasure. The thought that this could actually feel good relaxed me a touch.

Levi’s lips twitched in the slightest of grimaces. His hips were trembling. It was probably killing him not to move.

“We have to keep going, to make the marriage official,” I said between haphazard pants.

“Eren, you’re in pain,” Levi murmured. He reached behind himself with both hands. He caught my ankles and carefully disentangled my legs. He bent my legs against my chest and slowly drew his cock out of my passage. 

I whined and my hips spasmed slightly. His cock left me with a loud, wet pop. I gasped and blinked rapidly. Tears dripped out of the corners of my eyes. 

“I’m, I’m sorry I couldn’t do it,” I panted.

“Sh, don’t worry,” Levi murmured. He ducked forward and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. “Let’s finish still.”

“What—“ I gasped as Levi pressed his length against mine.

He wrapped his hand around our cocks and squeezed gently. His forehead pressed against mine. I panted desperately and thrust into his grip. Levi moaned quietly. His breath felt hot on my face.

“Can we kiss again?” I asked quietly.

Levi nodded. I pushed forward and practically shoved my tongue down his throat. Levi groaned loudly. He rutted against me. Our kiss was messy, frantic. I pulled back after several moments to heave in deep breaths. Levi’s mouth dropped to my neck as I panted. His teeth nipped my skin. 

Warmth pooled in the pit of my stomach. My hips shivered. My hand shot out to cover Levi’s.

“L-Levi, I’m close,” I whispered.

Levi hummed against my neck. He continued to thrust against me. His other hand joined the one that fisted our cocks. He jerked us off quickly, almost desperately. I cried out. My toes curled and my back arched off the bed. 

Cum splattered against my chest. A shuddering breath left my lips as I dropped, boneless, onto the mattress. Levi brought himself to completion and came over my chest as well. 

I whimpered quietly as his hot cum mixed with mine. My eyelids fluttered and I sagged into the mattress.

Levi’s forehead dropped into the crook of my neck. He braced himself on his elbow, but I could feel the tremors wracking his body. We remained like that for several moments. Finally, Levi sat up. 

“I’ll get something to clean you up with,” he murmured. “Just lie here.” He ran his hand gently over my hair before getting off the bed.

When he returned, I was as he had left me, though much closer to drifting off to sleep. Levi sat beside me and carefully cleaned off my chest with a warm washcloth. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t do it,” I mumbled sleepily.

“Constipate?” Levi asked. A smile tugged at his lips. He knew full-well that was the wrong word.

I rolled my eyes. “Consummate,” I corrected but I was too drained to put much force into my words.

“It’s okay. We can try again tomorrow.” Levi scooped me up into my arms and brought me to the head of the bed. “What do you wear to sleep?” he asked as he laid me against the pillows.

“Just pants from the bottom drawer.” I waved a listless hand toward the dresser that stood against the far wall.

Levi went to it and found a pair of pants for me. He returned to my side. I sat up and pulled the pants on, then Levi helped tuck me into bed. 

“I’m going to bathe, is that okay?” he asked.

“Mm-hm.” I nestled against the pillows. My eyes fluttered shut.

Levi pressed a soft kiss against my forehead.

I drifted in and out of sleep as he prepared for bed. Soon, the overhead lights were extinguished and the mattress dipped slightly. Levi lay down beside me. I shifted back slightly until my bum bumped his hip. I felt his body stiffen slightly, but he didn’t shun the contact. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep entirely. 

I awoke in the wee hours of the morning to find my chest against Levi’s back. He was curled in a tight ball on his side. He pressed against the curve of my body. My arm was hooked around his chest. I could feel his heartbeat against mine. It was strange to think this man I had only met yesterday was now my husband—well, not entirely. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated anything in a while. i haven't been in a writing mood

**Eren’s POV**

 

When I awoke the next morning, Levi was no longer wrapped in my arms. I groaned and reached out blindly for him, but he was gone from the bed entirely. The sheets on his side were also cold, indicating that he hadn’t been in bed for a while.

I sat up and blinked open my eyes. Rays of sunlight drifted slowly through the window. I swung my legs over the edge of bed. I groaned loudly as my lower back spasmed. I curled in myself and swore quietly. Honestly, my ass hurt like a bitch. I couldn’t imagine what it would have felt like if I had let Levi go all the way. The thought, as well as the memory of the encounter with my new husband, brought a flush to my cheeks. 

I straightened and gingerly pushed myself off of the mattress. Deciding a hot shower would alleviate the soreness in my lower back, I made my way to the bathroom. 

After the shower, I got dressed and wandered into my sitting room. During my time under the stream of water—which had done wonders for my aching back—I had wondered where Levi had wandered off to. I didn’t much like the idea of him meandering around the palace without me. Despite being my husband, he might still be considered an enemy by some, and I didn’t want him to get into any trouble.

My worries were banished upon seeing Levi sitting on the couch in the living room. He sipped slowly on a cup of tea that he held with the tips of his fingers. Despite having his back to me, he turned around when I was only a pace inside the room.

“Hi," I said, a touch sheepishly.

Levi nodded as he set his cup down. “Good morning. There’s breakfast.” He nodded toward a tray, laden with food, which sat on the coffee table. 

I recognized my favorite breakfast meal of fruit and toast, but noted that the food hadn’t been touched yet.

“Thanks,” I said. I crossed the room and sat down in the armchair beside the couch.

Levi watched me with hooded eyes. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Fine,” I said. I picked up a strawberry and nibbled delicately on it.

“Fine?” Levi repeated.

I glanced over at him as a flush spread over my cheeks. I shrugged slightly. “It, it hurt a little, but I took a shower, so I feel better.”

Levi nodded. 

“Do you have any plans for today?” I asked.

“Plans,” he said slowly.

“Yeah, like, an idea of what you wanna do today.”

“I know what the word means, Eren,” Levi said with a soft chuckle.

“Well, you confused constipated with consummate, so now I just can’t be sure of what you do and don’t know,” I muttered huffily under my breath.

Levi’s lips twitched ever so slightly at the corners. “I would like to train a little,” he said. 

“Okay,” I said. “I can take you down to the yard.” I made to rise, but Levi placed his hand on my knee.

“You should eat more.”

“I’ll take some fruit with me.” I smiled, gave his hand a squeeze, and picked up the bowl of fruit. "I have a meeting to get to anyway."

“What’s the meeting about?” Levi asked as he rose to his feet with me. He placed the teacup carefully on the tray.

“It’s one of my father’s council meetings,” I explained as I walked to the door. “I just sit in on them to see how they work.” 

Levi hummed in quiet understanding. 

I glanced over my shoulder at him. He was neatly rolling up the sleeves of his plain tunic. He looked up at me. I flashed a quick smile when our gaze met, but quickly looked away.  I still didn’t know what to make of Levi. Before yesterday, I had known him as Ymir’s Strongest Soldier. He had been an army unto himself, and had decimated my father’s troops. As I had noted the day before, he looked nothing like the legends that surrounded him. Though he was muscled, he was small, and had a perpetually despondent expression on his face. Yet, he had been so gentle the night before; he hadn’t even forced me to keep going. Ymir’s clan had always been described to me as barbaric, but Levi was clearly anything but.

We walked in silence through the halls of the royal wing. When we emerged from the wing, Levi moved closer to my side. We hadn’t crossed paths with anyone in the royal wing, but now we were subject to the gaze of servants and nobles alike. I received courtesy bows from both groups, and returned them to the latter, but everyone cast Levi furtive glances.

When we reached the outer courtyard, I led Levi over to Keith Shadis, the head instructor of my father’s warriors.

“Shadis,” I said as I approached the instructor.

The man turned around. “Prince Eren,” he said with a salute. “Good to see you.” His gaze flickered to Levi, who was staring impassively at the skirmishing pairs in the yard.

“This is Levi,” I said, gesturing Levi as I spoke, “my husband.”

“Mm,” Shadis said with a slow nod, “I recognize him.” A slightly sneer curled his lip.

I frowned in confusion and glanced between him and Levi. Shadis hadn't been at the palace yesterday since he'd been out on a training exercise. Levi, having registered the baleful glare that was being directed at him, looked over to Shadis. His brows furrowed slightly, but he had no further reaction to the antagonizing look.

“Uh, he’s hoping to do some training.” I rested my hand on Levi’s arm, hoping even a simple gesture like this would show he wasn’t a threat. 

“Well, he can enjoy himself with one of the dummies,” Shadis said. He gestured toward the sawdust bags on sticks that vaguely resembled a humanoid figure. “As long as he keeps to himself, there won’t be any trouble.”

“Thanks,” I said with a nod. 

Shadis nodded as well. He turned and moved to the edge of the yard to supervisor the skirmishes.

“He doesn’t like anyone really,” I said as I turned back to Levi. I gave him a small smile. “Don’t take it personally.”

Levi shook his head. “It’s personal,” he said in low voice. He glanced up at me through his lashes. “Or have you forgotten who I was before I became your husband?” His tone wasn’t antagonistic, and there was almost a forlorn look in his eyes.

“Right,” I said quietly. I shook my head and caught his chin between my thumb and forefinger. I tilted his head back. “But now you’re my husband, so if they mess with you, I’ll kick their asses.”

“I would love to see that,” Levi said with a low chuckle. 

“I’ll come get you after my meeting,” I said as a blush spread over my cheeks.

He pushed onto his toes and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. “See you later.”

I nodded and gave a small, sheepish smile. Levi turned and went into the yard. The warriors that weren’t engaged in skirmishes watched him closely as he made his way to one of the dummies. Levi took a neat roll of wrappings from his pocket and began to carefully wrap his hands. I watched his slow, studious movements from across the yard. When he had finished, he set to striking the dummy with light punches.

I sighed quietly. I certainly hoped that when I returned to the yard, he would be in the same condition I had left—or rather, the warriors would be in the same condition. If they picked a fight with Levi, I couldn’t imagine they would get out unscathed despite their numbers.

* * *

**Levi’s POV**

 

“He’s so much smaller than I thought he’d be.”

I glanced over my shoulder at the approaching voices. A group of the warriors who had been training were walking over to me. They all had their eyes rooted on me. The one in front, a sturdy blond fellow, was leering as he spoke again.

“He’s actually rather cute,” he said. When he reached me, he caught my chin with his hand and tilted my hand back.

My jaw tightened slightly, but other than that I didn’t react to the sweaty hand on my face.

“Did you please our prince on the wedding night, princess?” the man asked. 

His comrades laughed at the comment. My eyes narrowed slightly, but I remained silent.

“Oh? Has our prince made you submit already?” The blond yanked me forward by my face and jerked my head back. “Look at this, one barbarian has already yielded. All it took was getting f—“

“Reiner.” Eren’s annoyed voice rang through the yard.

Reiner released his hold on me and sketched a quick salute in the direction of Eren’s voice. His friends followed suite.

I glanced over my shoulder at the approaching prince. Eren was scowling fiercely at Reiner, though he was a good head shorter than he and far less muscled.

“Quit harassing him,” Eren snapped. He came to a halt at my side.

“I was just teasing him a little, Eren,” Reiner said with a laugh. “Your wife’s just so cute.” He grinned at me.

“He’s my husband,” Eren grumbled under his breath.

“We’re going to go out to one of the taverns tonight,” Reiner said, ignoring Eren’s correction. “Wanna join? I doubt the barbarian can please you like a nice girl can.”

Reiner’s comrades laughed at the comment. I looked up at Eren out of the corner of my eye. His face was flushed red, but he was still scowling at Reiner. 

“You know I can’t leave the palace, Reiner,” Eren said.

“That never stopped you in the past,” one of Reiner’s friends pointed out.

“Or would you rather spend another night with your little princess?” 

Before Eren could retort, Shadis’s voice echoed through the yard:

“Oi, you lot.” He marched across the yard to our small gathering. “Quit gabbing and get back to training.”

“Yes, sir,” Reiner and his comrades chorused.

Shadis nodded and walked away from us. Reiner and his comrades followed

“Assholes,” Eren muttered under his breath. He glowered fiercely after their retreating backs. He released a small sigh and glanced at me. “Sorry about them.”

I only shrugged.

Eren turned and led the way back into the palace. We walked in silence for a bit until Eren spoke up again.

“Why didn’t you tell them to fuck off?” Eren asked. “You had every right to.”

“I didn’t want to do something to offend you,” I replied. 

“ _They_ were doing something to offend me,” Eren said. He huffed an annoyed sigh. “You could never offend me ‘cause you’re my husband.” He flashed a quick grin at me.

A small smile pricked my lips. The prince of the Jaeger clan was a surprisingly gentle and kind boy. I had heard rumors that he was nothing like this, and was instead a volatile force of anger. It would seem neither of us lived up to our respective reputations.

Eren led us the remainder of the way to his chambers in silence. The longer we went in silence, the more furrowed his brow became, and I was slightly concerned his gnawing on his bottom lip would draw blood. 

When he reached his chambers, he walked slowly over to the couch and plopped down. I followed him and leaned against the arm of the couch, not wanting to sit down on the lovely upholstery in my sweaty state.

“Is something the matter, Eren?” I asked. I was still getting used to saying his name, since my native tongue didn’t have such a rough ‘r’ sound. I watched him over my shoulder; his eyes remained on the floor.

“It’s just,” Eren said slowly. He drew his boot onto the cushion and rested his elbow on his knee. “Last night, did we do it…wrong?” His cheeks colored a soft pink as he spoke.

I frowned slightly as I folded my arms. “You mean because we didn’t constipate?”

“Consummate,” Eren said in a aggrieved voice. My purposeful error drew a smile from him and he glanced up at me. “Not that,” he said as he looked back down at the floor. “Like…was I suppose to—“ his voice dropped to a quiet whisper—“was I suppose to do it to you?”

My brows furrowed. “You mean,” I said slowly, “were you suppose to penetrate me?”

“Y-yes. I mean, ‘cause those guys were calling you mean my wife and stuff and like making it sound like I was supposed, supposed to top, and I just—“ Eren broke off with a short sigh. 

“I prefer not to do it that way,” I said in a low voice as I fixed my gaze on the ground. 

“Why?” Eren asked. “Is it ‘cause I’m younger and not as…” He rolled his shoulders in a small shrug.

“I prefer not to do it that way with anyone,” I explained. “Last night you were fine being penetrated, I mean, besides from it hurting to much. From what I could tell, you liked it too.”

Eren’s face was the color of a tomato by now.

“If what those guys were saying is what put you at unease, just know what they say doesn’t matter. It’s not their business what we doing in the bedroom.” I reached out and ruffled his hair gently.

Eren leaned slightly in the touch and I continued to massage his scalp slowly.

“So,” I said, “did you like being penetrated?”

“Can you please stop saying it that way?” Eren groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

“I don’t know how else to,” I said with a small laugh.

“Why do you know words like ‘constipated’ and ‘penetrate’?” Eren grumbled.

“Would you rather I say 'did you like how I fucked you'?" I asked.

Eren shook his head furiously.

I laughed quietly. "So, did you like how we did it?” I asked.

Eren sighed. He peeked up at me past his fingers as I continued to stroke his hair. “Yes,” he said finally. “I liked it.”

“Good, then there isn’t a problem,” I said. I stood up from the arm of the couch. “I’m going to bathe, but after I do, if you like, we can try it again.”

“Okay,” Eren mumbled quietly.

I gave him a small smile, bent, and left a light kiss on his temple. He huffed in embarrassment and hid his face. I laughed quietly and left the room.

* * *

**Eren’s POV**

 

I drifted off on the couch waiting from Levi to return from the bathroom. I much preferred that to thinking about what we were going to do once he returned. 

I woke to his slender fingers stroking my cheek lightly. I blinked my eyes open. He was crouching in front of the couch. He wore a loose undershirt and small towel wrapped around his hips. 

“Sleepy?” Levi asked.

“I’m awake,” I said as I sat up hastily and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. I dropped my hands into my laps and gazed up at him.

“Good,” he said. He stooped and lifted me easily into his arms.

I gasped and hurriedly wrapped my legs around his waist. He grinned at me and pressed his lips to mine. I moaned into the kiss. My tongue darted out and he opened his mouth. His grip tightened on my thighs as the kiss continued. He pulled back and started across the living room toward the bedroom.

I ducked my head down and scraped my teeth against the side of his neck. Levi’s hands tightened on my thighs. I mouthed my way down his neck to his collar bone. 

When we reached the bed, Levi dropped his grip from my thighs. I released my legs from his waist and fell back on the mattress, dragging him with me. Levi dropped his body flush to my chest. He pressed his lips to mine and I released a plaintive whimper. I felt him grin against my lips. 

His hands skimmed down my sides and he caught my hips. His legs straddled one of mine. I pushed my thigh up between his legs. He moaned quietly into the kiss. He pulled back suddenly and yanked open the clasps of my tunic. I gasped. He pushed the fabric aside and brought his lips to my nipple. His fingers gripped my sides and he worked my tongue against the nub. I whimpered quietly and ground my thigh up between his legs. Levi moaned and pressed down on my thigh. 

“L-Levi,” I panted. My cock had grown painfully hard in my pants. I pressed my crotch up against his hip. “Hurry up.”

Levi chuckled quietly. He pulled back and disentangled himself from me. He pulled off of me and climbed off the bed. The towel slipped from his hips and I flushed as his lower half was bared to me. He moved to the bedside table and pulled out a vial of lubricant.

I shifted back onto the pillows as he climbed onto the bed once more. He rested the vial on the bed and caught hold of my booted ankle. He yanked off my boots with a look of determined concentration on his face. I giggled quietly as I watched him work. He tossed the boots aside and sat back on his heels.

“Take your pants off,” he said as he picked up the vial and poured the liquid into his hand. 

I hurriedly slipped off my pants and my tunic. I sat up and threw them off the bed to join my boots. Levi caught my chin and pressed a quick kiss against my lips. I gasped quietly. A small smile pulled over my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Levi continued to kiss me gently as he brought his wet fingers to my puckered hole. I whimpered in trepidation as he pressed a finger against my entrance. 

Levi licked my lips gently and slid his hand to the nape of neck. His fingers tangled in my hair. Slowly, he pushed his finger into my passage. I mewed quietly into his mouth and my arms tightened around his neck. 

Levi tugged gently on my hair and I lay back on the bed. I drew my knees chest. I was glad we were kissing; this way he couldn’t see me completely spread open beneath him. 

Levi pushed his finger in deeper and curled it slightly. I whined and my hips bucked. Levi gasped and his teeth nipped my bottom lip. I grunted in surprise.

“Sorry,” he murmured as he pulled back from the kiss.  His lips were red and swollen from the kiss. “This feel okay?” he asked as he drew his finger out and pushed it back in.

“Mm-hm.” My toes curled as he continued to slide his finger in and out of my passage.

“Can I add another?” he asked in a tight voice.

I nodded.

Levi pulled his finger out. He carefully pushed in two digits. I bit my lip and my forehead scrunched as my passage spread around his fingers. My body was tense from waiting for the pain of penetration that I had felt last night.

“Relax, Eren,” he murmured. His lips brushed gently over my jawline.

“‘m trying,” I mumbled. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed my body to relax, but my muscles remained tightly coiled. 

Levi slid out of my arms and left careful kissed down my torso. His fingers curled and spread ever so slightly, but for the most part he kept them still. I watched him move down my body. My untouched cock ached as he drew closer to it. He nipped a slow path over the inside of my thigh.

“L-Levi,” I whimpered. My hips bucked slightly and he curled his fingers sharply.

A moan broke from my lips and my back arched. Levi’s hot, wet tongue dragged across the length of my cock and I cried out. 

“Levi!”

Levi’s lips wrapped around the tip of my cock. His tongue swirled around the tip and dipped into the slit. I mewed loudly and thrust my hips. Levi’s fingers pulled out and pressed back in. My hands darted out and grabbed my knees to keep my legs from wrapping around Levi’s head.

Levi bobbed his head up and down quickly. His tongue worked against the side of my cock as he slowly brought more of my length in my mouth.

“Levi,” I said between gasps, “you don’t have to—that—“ The tip of my cock pressed against the back of my throat. A guttural groan fell from my lips and my hips jerked off the bed. 

Levi’s fingers curled deep inside of me. His throat constricted around my cock and his shoulders shook slightly.

“I’m, I’m sorry,” I panted. I pressed my hips against the mattress. 

He hummed around my cock. He drew his mouth slowly up my length before dropping back down. I moaned as my cock rammed against the back of his throat again. His fingers spread inside of me.

Pressure was building in the pit of my stomach. My hips shook as I desperately resisted the urge to thrust into Levi’s hot mouth. Levi pushed a third finger inside of me. I whined loudly and rutted down on the fingers. I released my knees and tangled my hands in Levi’s hair.

“Levi, ‘m gonna come,” I groaned loudly.

Levi started to pull slowly off my member. His fingers curled and thrusted into me. I mewed and stared down my body at Levi. His eyes were squeezed shut; his cheeks flushed and hollowed. A broken gasp left my mouth and my hips bucked. He pulled off my cock. His lips left the tip with a wet pop. He sat forward and pressed his lips to my. I mewed into the kiss. I could taste my own bitterness on his tongue. His fingers continued to work inside of me.

“Levi, Levi,” I panted desperately.

Levi pulled his fingers out of my passage. The heavy crown of his cock pressed against my hole. My eyes widened and I moaned into the kiss. He shoved the tip of his cock past my ring of muscle. I cried out into his mouth. My hips bucked. The pressure in my stomach broke and hot come splattered over my chest. 

“Oh fuck,” he hissed. His hand wrapped around my thigh and he rutted into me.

I cried out. My toes curled. Pleasure rolled over my body as I rode out the orgasm, but my passage was stretching painful as Levi pushed deeper. I whimpered and shook my head.

Levi froze. His hips shook slightly. He was panting quietly. My passage contracted around his cock and he hissed.

“You okay?” he asked between pants.

“Mm.” I nodded quickly.

“Can I keep going?” 

I nodded again.

Levi pressed his hips forward. I moaned loudly as my body thrummed with pleasure. I squirmed on the mattress and rutted my hips down. 

"I-is it in?" I gasped.

"Halfway," Levi gritted out.

I whined loudly.  The tip of Levi’s cock pressed against _that_ place inside of me. I cried out loudly and arched off the bed. 

Levi muttered something in his own language and suddenly my insides were filled with hot come. My eyes widened in shock. The warm substance seeped out of my hole past Levi’s cock.

Levi growled quietly under his breath and dropped his face into the pillow beside my head. 

“Did, did you just come?” I whispered quietly.

Levi nodded and muttered under his breath again. 

“Th-that was fast.”

He propped himself up on his elbow and glowered at me. “It’s cause your ass kept tightening up,” he muttered under his breath.

I giggled quietly and pressed a hand to my lips.

“That doesn’t count.” He pulled out of my passage slowly and dropped onto his side on the mattress.

“What do you mean?” A shuddering gasp left my lips as I felt the cooling come drip out of my hole.

“Doesn’t count as consummating,” hesaid in a sullen voice.

I laughed again and rolled onto my side. I reached out and brushed his sweaty bangs off his forehead.

“I liked it,” I said.

Levi sighed quietly. He pressed a quick kiss to the tip of my nose. “Good,” he said. “I’m glad, but we're doing it again tonight.”

“Gonna try not to come so soon?” I asked.

“That was your fault,” he muttered.

I laughed. My hand cupped his face and I pressed my lips to his. “I liked when you used your mouth; can we do that again?” I grinned. “Can I come in your mouth?”

“We’ll see,” Levi said under his breath. He kissed me lightly. “Go bathe. Make sure you clean out your ass, unless you want me to do it for you.”

“I can do it myself,” I said loudly as I sat up. I grimaced slightly as I felt the cooled come rub between my thighs. The sensation was oddly arousing. I quickly climbed out of bed. My legs faltered and I almost fell, but suddenly Levi’s strong arms were wrapped around my chest.

“Need me to carry you?” he asked as his chest pressed against my back. He pressed a kiss against the side of my neck.

“Yeah,” I mumbled quietly.

Levi scooped me easily into his arms and clambered off the bed. I pressed my face against his shoulder. It was more than a little embarrassing to be carried princess style to the bathroom with my ass clenched to keep come from dripping out. At the same time, I felt entirely comfortable in Levi’s arms. I wrapped my arms around Levi’s neck and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. I was quite enjoying this whole having-a-husband thing so far.

**Author's Note:**

> i imagined their clothes as being like this: http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/1/11/Thranduil_design_5.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131221121941


End file.
